Generally speaking, in order to manage printer devices, such as changing configuration, installing resources, sending print jobs and updating the printer software to the latest version, the user can be required to install a host software and/or a driver before being able to access and communicate with the printer. This is cumbersome to the user, as it can require time and multiple steps to install, and may be confusing to the user as it also can require different sets of software for different operating systems or versions.
Therefore, a need exists for a method to allow users to manage the operations of printer devices without the burden of one or more software updates.